vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142790-this-tagging-problem-has-to-stop
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I kind of want to make friends with that guy. That's some epic-level hi-jinks! | |} ---- ---- ---- sometime between the tank running towards the boss and shooting he managed to put up a tag. So while the boss name turned grey, literally nobody noticed. :I | |} ---- After some bad experiences Krayt hunting in SWG, that got burned into my brain. I always watch for the first hit, and the tag. Sorry none of you guys caught it. | |} ---- Considering the size of the mobs, you're looking at a situation where it's unrealistic to even see that's it's turned grey let alone notice it. | |} ---- ---- That is the whole point of World Boss and World PvP in the same game, isn't it? That is why a lot of people love GW2, you don't need to fight for loot there, even in World Bosses, here should be the same with World Bosses for avoiding things like this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree. Though I imagine Carbine is afraid that people will zerg the Bosses down and get 'uber loot for free' or some such. Which would totally ruin their hardcore game for realz! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you would read the topic you would understand, right know as a healer i can tag the boss bye a rightclick and a raid kills it and i get the loot. The Raidgroup also get a bag with something in it, but the Items from the boss 6-8 are mine. | |} ---- ---- But thats only for the Worldbosses and Legendary Champions, the rest is % based. | |} ---- That's what you get for having a million dirty anime cat people on your faction. I agree though that it is stupid. Edited October 13, 2015 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Thanks for the headsup. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No. Not the way it is now, and actually not the way it was ever. | |} ---- Haha I remember that, I just grouped with a jedi I knew and watch him basically solo the shit and reap the rewards | |} ---- ---- ---- I think the bigger issue is that this side of the coin takes little to no organizational effort to screw over an organized effort. As few as 1 player can ruin something for a large, organized group as opposed to a large organized group ruining it for another organized group. If they're going to try to fix it from one of those sides of the coin, they should at least start with the side where you put some effort into screwing someone else. Edited October 13, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- I don't see that as simple at all. Not to mention Bosses that are in instances are Raids, not World. I don't want to lose the OMG feel of wandering around doing my quests and seeing Metal Maw drop out of the sky, or seeing him from half a zone away. Whatever solution they come up with can solve the issues without locking away the free form and participatory nature of them. Good to hear. | |} ---- Their "hardcore game" is already ruined. :p | |} ---- once again, thank you for looking into the problems posted :) keep us updated if possible please! | |} ---- I think that's how they "fixed" the tagging issue, everyone gets bags now and the boss doesn't drop loot? | |} ---- ---- it still drops loot to the first group that tagged it. So the tagger would get like free 8 items. | |} ---- It's not The Dominion... it's the Chua... friggin' space rats! :P | |} ---- They should no longer drop additional loot for the tagging group. Are you still seeing this behavior? Which World Boss? | |} ---- Bahahahahaha | |} ---- Farside boss, but last checked a week ago. Loot bags were already in place, but items to roll on still dropped. Our group that didn't tag just got loot bags and 12G each (really not bad actually!) and the group that did tag confirmed items to roll on dropping. | |} ---- Its not all of the dominion that are evil, just the chua's Here's part of the games description for chua's :lol: Nearly as brilliant as they are sociopathic, the Chua are mischievous | |} ---- Downed Garg last night. Not tagged by any outside of the raid group. Loot crate dropped, but no additional loot dropped that could be rolled on. Am i understanding your statement correctly in assuming that the only loot that drops from the boss is now just the crate? No extra loot that can be rolled on? | |} ---- ---- Correct, the loot is the crates now. | |} ---- Oh man, you brought some memories rushing back. Krayt Dragon hunting....hnnnnnnnnng | |} ---- ---- Hello Timetravel, I'm one of those players that rarely posts to any forums, but read them quite often. When changes are made to a game, I usually just accept them and deal. But if I can't deal, I quietly quit and move on. You said in the thread "The Final Step: Raid Accessibility" that the world bosses were aimed at a "more relaxed raiding scenario." I would agree that it does provide a means of progression for guilds that are more casual and still working towards GA. However, the changes made as a result of the tagging problems has wiped this content out for us. After spending a week farming particles, I now have to log on tonight and tell everyone that our world boss event should be cancelled. You not only removed dropped loot, but the crate only provides a chance at loot. In case you're wondering, I just finished Metal Maw Prime and the crate did not award a piece of gear. I really like the game and I applaud all the hard work you guys put into providing the best combat I have experienced in an MMORPG. However, I wish more time was spent on finding a resolution to the tagging issue. Could you please return drops to the world bosses and consider the below changes instead? - Allow particles to be traded between players (Doesn't matter if they can be sold through the CX/AH) - Progenitor cache should accept all 75 at one time by one person (Don't allow it to accept a few here or there from anyone who clicks it) - World boss should spawn immediately tagged to the person/group that spawned it Edited October 23, 2015 by Brightag | |} ---- ---- I actually think their solution is pretty good. I agree that perhaps there should be some form of guaranteed gear drops (not necessarily specific pieces, but a guaranteed item from an adequate gear table) and then some other more RNG dependant possibilities as well. The current system may not be perfect, but it far exceeds SWTOR's world boss system, and it's light years ahead of some other games still on the market I can think of where you wait 24-72 hours for an open world boss to spawn, then maybe have a 5% chance to get a single piece of gear or two between the group of 6-18 that takes it down. World bosses should be inclusive, so that anyone in the area can assist to help take them down (like they originally were intended). As long as tagging issues no longer give a bot or sneaky player additional loot over the group that farmed most of the particles after it's taken down, i don't see much of a problem beyond tuning what drops and with what frequency from the crates. | |} ---- Or farming DWB. Had to get that mando armor. | |} ----